Secret Smile
by ClaraO
Summary: Yo Isabella Swan, me había dejado seducir por el Hombre más hermoso que mis ojos hayan visto. Lo quería a él, solo a él.Pero hay un problema. Con nombre y apellidos. Tanya Denalli. pesimo summary.


**Secret Smile**

**Bella Pov**

Estaba caminando bajo la lluvia. No me gustaba, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer en este pueblo?.

Yo Isabella Swan, me había dejado seducir por el Hombre más hermoso que mis ojos hayan visto. Lo quería a él, solo a él.

Pero hay un problema. Con nombre y apellidos. Tanya Denalli.

Estudiante de modas. Cuerpo de un 10. Y fuera de eso lo tenía a él. A Edward Cullen.

Estoy en problemas. ¿Por qué?. Porque había caído en sus ojos de miel. Y ahora yo era "la otra" por así decirlo.

Yo no sabía que eran novios hasta que los vi en una situación muy comprometedora, después el lo admitió. Y yo me calle. seguí con esta locura. Estaba volviéndome loca. Empezaba a dejar de ver a mis amigos y no les decía a donde iba. Me encontraba con él.

Todo esto era extremadamente secreto. Nadie lo sabe. Él y yo tenemos un código. Su sonrisa. Solo para mí. Es especial: misteriosa y sexy.

Otro problema es que me enamore de él. Caí en una espiral dorada.

-¿Te parece si vamos a cine Bella?

Me quite el auricular de mi oído derecho. Era Jake.

Estaba saliendo con Jake desde hace un mes. Menos de lo que "llevaba" con Edward. Lo hice porque pensé que podía olvidarlo. Pero sigo viéndolo.

-¿Cómo llegaste?

-estamos frente a tu casa Bell's , Además quería… ya sabes, pasar tiempo contigo.

-Claro Jake. Lo que quieras.

Me subí en el auto de mi "Novio" y nos dirigimos a Port Ángeles. Al llegar al cine elegimos una película cualquiera y cuando íbamos a entrar, vi esos orbes dorados que me vuelven loca. Trate de ignorarlos y aferre a mi "novio" de la mano.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?

-Nada-le sonreí- gracias por estar conmigo.

Se agacho un poco y me beso la frente.- es un honor, preciosa dama

Mire a Edward y tenía una mirada acecina en su rostro.

_Que sufra. _Pensé.

Jake y yo nos sentamos es las sillas que quedan en el centro y al empezar la película, nos empezamos a besar.

Pero en algún momento de la película-cuando nos separamos- sentí algo frio recorrer mi espalda.

-espera, voy al baño… no tardo.-y le di un casto beso en los labios.

Entre en el cubículo y le examine la espalda.

¿Un hielo?

Sentí que tocaban la puerta del baño.

-espere!- grite mientras me secaba con un papelito

Y seguían tocando.

Abrí la puerta de un golpe- no ve que esta…

Se me atascaron las palabras. Era Edward.

Me metió al baño y nos empezamos a besar. Se me olvido donde estábamos. Que estaba su novia y mi novio. Todo . Solo lo tenía a él. En ese momento era mío.

-ese tipo es un idiota.-dijo mientras mordía mi oreja.

Me reí del comentario.

-no lo es. Es buen chico. Romántico. Me cuida. _Está_ conmigo.

-ummm?-dijo mientras recorría cada centímetro de mi garganta.

-si, además está libre.

-veo… pero apuesto todo lo que tengo que no te besa como yo.

-en eso te…-y me callo besándome.

Él se estaba convirtiendo en mi perdición y en mi salvación, las dos a la vez.

-no juega conmigo, no me confunde. Es lo que necesito.

-no es verdad, es lo que te conviene, cariño.

-y ¿si es así, que con eso?

-no lo sé…

Lo aleje de un empujón.

-nunca lo sabes.

-no puedo dejarla…

-¿la amas?

-no, pero…

-no hay escusas.

Y Salí de ahí. Ahora sabia que debía aprender a amar lo que me hacia bien. Tenía que olvidarlo.

-que pasa amor?- era mi novio en la puerta del cine.

-me siento mal… ¿podrías llevarme a casa?

Tomo mi mano, se agacho y la beso.

-a donde quieras, preciosa.

….

Estaba en casa. Pintando. Escuchando música.

Hacia más de un mes que no me encontraba con Edward.

_Que se joda_. Pensaba mi parte menos noble.

Estaba haciendo un cuadro de un lindo paisaje de la Push. Mi novio me había llevado allí una tarde. Él era tan especial. Pero yo no lo amaba.

No sé porque soy tan desagradecida en la vida. Yo quería a Edward.

Sacudí mi cabeza y seguí con la pintura naranja.

El timbre de mi casa sonó. Baje y al abrir y me encontré con mi perdición personal en la puerta… sonriéndome de el modo secreto que siempre lo hacía. De el modo en el que me sonreía solo a mí.

Se adentro a mi casa.

-te he extrañado.-y diciendo eso me beso como nunca.

Me deje llevar, después de todo lo extrañaba tanto!.

-la deje.

Beso

-ahora soy libre.

Beso

-para estar contigo.

Beso

-solo dime… que quieres.

Ni lo pensé. Me arroje a sus brazos y esa noche no dormimos.

….

Jake es lo máximo, al parecer lo supo todo el tiempo, pero tenia la esperanza de que lo dejara de querer. Me sentí increíblemente mal, pero después el me dijo que todavía amaba a su ex y que ahora se daba cuenta.

Y yo… estoy ahora con Edward, ya no es un secreto. Pero aun me sigue sonriendo de esa forma especial.


End file.
